1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable chemical spill control devices in the form of a foldable mat that can be positioned under a selected vehicle such as a truck, van, forklift or the like. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved foldable portable chemical spill control device that features a central absorbent cushion having an extended position periphery that contains a spring (preferably a spring steel rod) wherein the spring steel rod enables the device to be folded into a smaller package that is defined by multiple circular wraps of the spring steel rods.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many vehicles carry fluid that can inadvertently leak with the vehicle is parked. Common examples include trucks, vans, automobiles, motorcycles, forklifts, construction equipment, earth movers and other equipment. Such devices can leak materials that are hazardous to the environment such as oil, gasoline, power steering fluid, grease, gear oil, brake fluid and the like.
Patents have been issued for spill control devices in the form of a mat that can be positioned under a selected vehicle, truck, van, forklift or the like.
Examples of such patents are listed in the following table:
PATENT NUMBERTITLEISSUE DATE3,722,626CAR PORT OIL DRIPMar. 27, 1973MAT4,801,005OIL DRIPPINGJan. 31, 1989ABSORPTION ANDCONTAINMENT KIT5,080,956OIL ABSORBENT MATJan. 14, 1992WITH SPILLCHANNELING MEANS5,597,418METHOD OF MAKINGJan. 28, 1997FOLDABLE MAT FORABSORBING LIQUIDS5,834,104FLUID ABSORPTION MATNov. 10, 1998RE37,295 EWATER AND/OR OILJul. 24, 2001IMPERMEABLE SEALINGMAT CONSISTINGSUBSTANTIALLY OF ASUBSTRATE LAYER, ALAYER OF SWELLABLECLAY AND A COVERLAYER6,439,492VEHICULAR FLUIDAug. 27, 2002ABSORBENT PAD6,451,405OIL TARP ASSEMBLYSep. 17, 2002FOR HEAVY MACHINERY6,475,594SORBENT MAT ASSEMBLYNov. 5, 2002